The Ultimate Faceoff
by Mr Makulu
Summary: In celebration of five years as an author on this website. We will pit Rai from my "Demon of Wind" story against the original Raimundo from the cartoon. It's Demon against Dragon to see once and for all, who has the right to call Wind their element.


**Author's note: Alright, this one is late I know but I wanted to end his challenge properly and frankly I couldn't think of a more fitting way to celebrate five years than by pitting the inspiration against the reimagining. **

**Now I don't have logical explanation for why the two would be in the same place and time to have the showdown so instead I decided to make it like Deadliest Warrior Xiaolin Showdown edition.**

**That said, I now feel obligated to do the opening narrative.**

**Raimundo Pedrosa: Future Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind and skilled Wudai Warrior.**

**Rai the Wind Demon: Former servant of Wuya and a relentless fighter.**

**Who**

**Is **

**Windiest**

_Crickets chirp_

**Yeah I know that was bad but I couldn't resist.**

**Alright before we start let's sort something. To avoid this getting confusing when I say 'Raimundo' I am referring to the human/Wudai Warrior and when I say 'Rai' I am referring to the demon. Hopefully that makes it easy enough to follow, I really didn't want to keep writing Human-Rai and Demon-Rai the entire story.**

**Let's get this started **_(presses enter key)_

* * *

><p>The Sword of the Storm was planted in the center of a small island situated in the middle of a shallow pool. It drew the attention of the two combatants. After racing in to get it, both touched it at the same time. They both then let out a gasp of surprise when they noticed the other person.<p>

"Woah," Rai said. "I don't know who you are but that's one nice looking mug you've got."

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Raimundo replied. "Can I ask you a question though?"

"Is it about my eyes?"

"Yes," Raimundo admitted.

Rai let out a sigh "I'm a Wind demon."

"Oh, cool." Raimundo sounded vaguely impressed.

Rai and Raimundo looked down to see that the Sword of the Storm had started to glow.

"You know what this means?" Raimundo asked with a smirk.

"That somebody's' gonna lose their hand if they don't let go soon?"

"No dude, it means that I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Rai looked at the Wudai Warrior in dismay. "Another showdown? What is it with you people and having to solve all your disputes like this?"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Rai said in defeat. "Name your game."

"King of the Island." Raimundo stated. "The first one to touch the water loses. I wager the Eye of Dashi against your..."

"You can't wager the Eye of Dashi." Rai protested. "It's my Wu."

Both the Demon and the Wudai warrior pulled out their Eyes of Dashi. There was a moment of awkward until both came to the silent mutual understanding to just go with it.

"Alright, I wager my Eye of Dashi against your Eye of Dashi."

"Fine by me."

"Let's go...XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The field change wasn't exceedingly impressive. The island had turned into a giant platform with water about fifty feet below.

The combatants starred each other down. "GONG YI TAMPAI!"

They charged at each other. Raimundo came in with sliding sweep that Rai dodged by jumping in the air. While in mid air, Rai countered with a downwards heel kick that Raimundo blocked with a cross arm guard. Raimundo then pushed upwards, causing Rai to back flip. Rai landed on his feet while Raimundo backwards rolled into a crouching postion.

Raimundo sprung up with a backflip kick aimed for Rai's face. Rai leaned back to dodge the kick and when Raimundo was in mid-flip, Rai got him the small of the back with double-handed palm strike.

Raimundo came to skidding halt face down on the ground. He picked himself up in time to see Rai charging at him.

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

"Heylin Thunderclap!"

Both fighters were knocked backwards when the two attacks collided but Raimundo was able to recover quicker and came in fast enough to get Rai in the face with a punch to the jaw.

Rai flew backwards but still managed to stay on his feet despite coming to a skidding stop. He didn't have time to even rub his chin before Raimundo came in with some blurring fists. Rai dodged and blocked the punches and tried to counter with a kick to the side as Raimundo came in with a right hook. Raimundo caught Rai's foot and held it at arm's length as Rai did the same with Raimundo's fist. The two fighter's took the momentary stalemate to catch their breath.

"You're good," Raimundo admitted, "who taught you?"

"Two years with Wuya and a lifetime of nearly all humanity wanting me dead." Rai answered. "You?"

"The Xiaolin Temple, the backstreets of Rio and being the middle born of nine kids."

"Fair enough." Rai replied. "Heylin Hurricane!"

Rai dislodged his leg and started to spin around at super speed and, since he hadn't let go of the fist, took Raimundo around for the ride. A tornado started forming around the two.

"Wooooooah...Wudai Star Wind!"

The tornado suddenly grew ten-fold. Inside it Raimundo had escaped Rai's grip and now the two fighters were spinning with in tornado's mercy, trying to get whatever hits in they could. It then sent them flying to opposite sides of the platform before finally dying down.

Raimundo entered another fighting position. "Ready to continue dancing?"

Rai pretended to think for a moment. "No I think I'll take a breather. Eye of Dashi!"

Lightning burst out of the Eye. Raimundo used the wind to jump up into air and dodged the oncoming assault.

The Wudai warrior gracefully landed. "Dude, seriously? You have the Eye of Dashi and the best you can do is lightning?"

Rai raised an eyebrow. "You can do better."

Raimundo grinned evilly. "I was hoping you'd ask. Eye of Dashi!Wind!"

A giant hurricane erupted around Raimundo. On instinct Rai pulled out his dagger, stabbed it into the ground and held on for dear life.

When the Hurricane finished, Raimundo's smug grin soon turned into a look of shock when Rai was still on the platform. Before he could use it again, Rai's dagger flew in, knocking the Eye of Dashi out of Raimundo's hand. Using the opening, Rai wind sprinted in and delivered a devastating blow to the gut of Raimundo. Using the added speed that the wind sprint gave him, Rai was able to run out of Raimundo's reach before coming back in with a kick to the side.

Rai used this hit and run tactic before finishing with an uppercut that caused Raimundo to go airborne. Not allowing a second of breathing room, Rai jumped into the air and connected with a flying round house kick that sent Raimundo soaring over the edge of the platform.

After landing gracefully back on the ground Rai smirked and dusted his hand as he turned his back to the edge. He then paused when he realised that reality wasn't returning to normal.

"Hello, whoever's in charge of this showdown thing, you can finish now. I've won." Rai paused. "Unless..." He quickly turned back to see Raimundo, who was floating in midair, rising up from the edge. "You mean you can fly? Now how is that fair?"

"Wudai Star Wind!"

Unprepared and with no way to block it, Rai went flying across the platform and over the edge on the other side in to the water below.

* * *

><p>When the showdown ended, reality returned to normal with Rai lying in the shallow water, looking very displeased as Raimundo appeared on the rock, holding the Sword of Storm, two Eye's of Dashi and doing a small victory dance.<p>

"Oh yeah, I win! I win! Chalk it up, Mr Snake eyes. Humans: one, Demons: Zippo!"

Rai walked up to the celebrating Raimundo and promptly kneed him in the crotch. Raimundo let out a high pitched whine and went cross-eyed as he slowly collapsed to the ground.

"What can I say?" Rai picked up his Eye of Dashi and used his foot to kick up the Sword of the Storm which he then caught with his other hand. "I'm a sore loser."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your views on the outcome of this Showdown.<strong>

**For me, the reason Raimundo comes out the victor boils down to one simple thing, better control of his element. While Rai (the demon) is probably the better fighter in a physical sense, due to having more experience in combat, especially in situations where his life depended on it, his use of the wind is a lot blunter and, aside from his wind sprinting, a lot less controlled. Raimundo, on the other hand, has been trained by the temple to better utilise his element and that gives him better range as well as more options in a showdown.**

**Admittedly a ring-out style showdown tends to give the advantage to the one capable of flight which is probably why Raimundo would have chosen it when he was going against an opponent he hadn't faced before. **

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes My writing challenge, celebrating Five fun-filled years of writing and enjoying fan fiction. If this challenge has achieved anything it's reminded me why I became a member of this site and why after five years I still do it. <strong>

**While any community I took part in (either posting or simply reading) started merely on my love for the show itself, the reason I keep coming back is ultimately my love for the written word. Through the years I have read some amazing stories and it has gotten to the stage where some of the communities I follow I love more for the fanfiction it inspired than for the show it self. **

**While fan fiction is a hobby that I enjoy greatly, my ultimate goal is to become a published author, creating stories and adventures with my own characters instead of merely borrowing someone else's. That said, this site will always be a place that has given me an opportunity to hone my art and I will never forget that.  
><strong>

**I would like take the time to thank everyone that has ever taken the time read my works and a really BIG thank you to the ones who took the time to review my work. Your feedback was not only a great delight to receive, it also helped me improve as a writer.**

**Lastly I would like to thank and give my last recommendation to Miniku and her story "Raimundo's past life."**

**Not only was she one of the first people to review the first story I posted (Trials of a Dragon), "Raimundo's past life" was the first XS fanfiction story I had ever read. It's what got me into fanfiction and what lead to me eventually start writing my own.**

_Picks up imaginary glass_

**So I end by toasting to five great years and to looking forward to seeing where I'll be in five year's time.**

**See you next update. ^^  
><strong>

**Mr Makulu**


End file.
